Imitation is the Greatest form of Flattery
by goatFanatic
Summary: Hiro has had a bad day, and Tadashi has a way of cheering him up. Transboy Hiro because that's my headcanon, dorks being dorks, and Hiro being sassy, as always.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BH6, OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. IF I DID, TADASHI WOULD BE ALIVE AND THIS WOULD BE FREAKING CANON. 

Hiro sighed as he lied down on the bed.

Today had been one of the worst of his small, fourteen year long life.

They day had started out pretty normal. He had woken up at an ungodly hour, and taken a shower. Of course, his school was halfway across town, and he had taken a little too long of a shower. So he had the unfortunate luck of trying to put his binder on while still halfway wet and sticky.

After that, he and Tadashi were almost late, but they made it to class in time. Thank God. But he did get some strange looks. It wasn't until later, in the bathroom that he realized why. His packer was off. He groaned as he set it back into place. Maybe he could make one that stayed in it's correct place at all times. Or maybe he could have Honey Lemon design some underwear... She liked fashion, right. Nope, too embarrassing.

You'd think that after that everything would be all smiles and rainbows. But life was just kind of like 'lol no. I'm gunna make sure that you spill your yogurt all over the football quarterback.' It did not end well.

It was a good thing that after that they got to go to the lab. It wasn't such a good thing that Gogo lost control of her bike and accidentally crashed into him the moment he opened the door.

Baymax said he was lucky that he didn't break anything. He actually agreed. Due to his lunch being on his head earlier, Wasabi offered to share his lunch with Hiro. Hiro was thankful, but he didn't expect that his 'burger' was really just compacted tofu and that the 'guacamole' on it was really actual wasabi.

It took him three hours to get the taste out of his mouth.

When he got home, he expected a relaxing time in the garage, designing robots and eating Gummy Bears.

But, with a day like this, what was he thinking.

Turns out a new cook at the cafe had left the kitchen a huge mess. Thankfully, he had Tadashi to help him out, but that didn't stop him from falling off of the counter, and onto the floor.

Which resulted in him actually breaking something. Two things actually. His ankles.

Two casts, a wheelchair, and a horrible attempt to get up the stairs resulting in Baymax having to carry him, Hiro was lying on his bed, trying to sleep.

"Hey, are you okay Hiro? You seem kind of down," Tadashi sat down on the bed next to his little brother.

"Well, duh. If you haven't noticed, my day has been absolute crap," Hiro retorted, attempting to sit up.

Tadashi smiled. "Oh, come on, it can't be that bad." Tadashi smiled. "I think that I know something that will cheer you up," he smiled and put his arm around his brother.

Hiro snorted. "Oh yeah? And what would that be?," Hiro asked sarcastically.

Tadashi smiled, and got up. He reached under his bed and got out a shoebox. It didn't look all that strange. Just a shoebox.

Hiro smiled. Seeing that, he knew what was coming next. That box didn't come out that often, but when it did, it was awesome.

Tadashi reached into the box and took out a headband. He put it on and turned around.

It was awesome.

It was beautiful.

It was slightly terrifying.

It was impression time.

Tadashi cleared his throat. "What do you mean, I can't bring acid here, it's a park not an airport," he said dramatically, in a high-pitched voice. "If I mix these two chemicals together, I will either save the world, or blow up the building. I'll try it. But first, everyone, group selfie!," Tadashi smiled and pretended to take a photo of the two of them.

Hiro laughed. "Easy. Honey Lemon."

Tadashi reached into his closet, and brought out a sweater. "NO. No, you may not put that wrench there, that goes there _tomorrow, _not today. No, Fred, I will not build you a shrink ray. That is not science. Nothing that you ask me for is science. DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT SCIENCE IS. THAT IS NOT SCIENCE. I EAT NOTHING BUT PLATS. I SPILLED IT ON MY SHIRT ONE TIME, PEOPLE. ONE. TIME."

Hiro was rolling on the bed laughing. "Wasabi. Definitely Wasabi."

Tadashi's smile grew and he put the sweater and headband away, and instead got out a beanie. "Woah, dudes. Your science is awesome. What do you mean it's not science. Wait, did I _not_ tell you that I was rich as balls? Of course I am! I have a butler that does fist bumps and everything!"

From downstairs, they heard a soft "Badaladaladala."

"SUPERHEROS!," He screamed, and fell down on top of his bed.

Hiro could hardly stop laughing long enough to say the name. "Fred."

Tadashi put the beanie back into the shoebox and took out a cropped leather jacket and a pack of gum. He popped the gum into his mouth and narrowed his eyes. He took a deep breath. "GOTTA GO FAST!"

Hiro had never laughed harder in his entire life.

"PHYSICS! GUM! WOMAN UP! If you make fun of any of my friends, I will SHOOT YOU! I am a huge softie, but if anyone actually thinks that, I will punch them in the nose!"

Hiro was laughing so hard that he was crying. It took him a full minute to get in enough breath to cough out her name. "Gogo, oh my God."

Tadashi took of the jacket, folded it, and returned it to the box. He then slid it under the bed. He flopped down next to his brother. "Better?"

Hiro took a deep breath. "Aside from the fact that I'll be in a wheelchair for the next three months? Better."

Tadashi stood up and turned off the light. "Good night, Hiro."

"Good night, Tadashi," Hiro then fell into a blissful, sound sleep.

So, what do you think? This is my first (published) fic, and my first time writing either of the characters. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.


End file.
